Dibalik Suramnya Kehidupanku
by sacchiko
Summary: Suatu cerita tentang kehidupan Naruto . Itu aja kali ? *plakk*


**Ini fict Naruto Sacha yang pertama dan fict kedua Sacha yang dirilis *kayak apaan aja*, tolong review-nya yaa ^^**

**Enjoy it !**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate : Apa aja boleh asal jangan M *tendanged***

_Naruto's POV_

_Kau tahu? Sendiri itu tidak enak._

Setidaknya itulah yang kurasakan saat ini. Aku dikucilkan, dijauhi, dicemooh, dan hidup tanpa seorang teman pun di desaku. Ya, tanpa seorang pun yang menemaniku ! Ini semua membuatku tersiksa. Ayolah, siapa yang mau hidup sendiri di dunia ini ? Bahkan Tuhan sekalipun masih menciptakan makhluk-makhluk-Nya agar tak sendiri. Aku tak mau sendiri, aku harus menapatkan seorang teman ! Harus !

_Memangnya apa sih salahku?_

Aku tak pernah mencuri apapun dari mereka. Aku tak pernah mengusili mereka. Aku tak pernah menggigit mereka. Malah -dengan cengiranku yang khas- biasanya aku mengulurkan tanganku, ingin menautkan jemari-jemariku di antara jemari mereka. Dan kau tahu balasannya? Sebuah benda -biasanya beberapa bongkah batu- dengan penuh ikhlas akan mendarat di rambut jabrikku, menuntutku untuk segera berlindung di tempat yang aman.

Lihatlah! Aku anak yang baik, kan? Membalas dinginnya sikap mereka dengan cengiran serta tawa hangatku? Lalu kenapa aku harus dijauhi?

Aku benar-benar buntu memikirkan sebabnya. Secara fisik, aku biasa saja. Dengan mataku yang bersinar terang, rambut jabrikku, tinggiku –yang mungkin agak pendek-, juga kulitku. Semuanya biasa saja, tak ada yang istimewa.

_Kau tahu? __Aku iri. Sangat iri._

Aku iri. Sangat iri. Sangat-sangat iri.

Mengapa mereka bisa bermain bersama sedangkan aku tidak? Saat aku mendatangi mereka, mereka malah lari sambil –lagi-lagi- melempariku dan berkata, _"Ambillah mainan kami, tapi jangan ikuti kami!"_. Yah, mereka memang meninggalkannya untukku. Tapi siapa sih yang mau bermain sendiri? Bahkan mainannya saja harus digunakan lebih dari satu orang agar bisa dimainkan. Ini tak lucu, dan tak pernah menjadi lucu.

Mengapa yang lain diperbolehkan belajar di akademi sedangkan aku tidak? Memang sih, akhirnya aku diperbolehkan tapi pandangan mereka itu lho, tetap saja meledekku. Seolah-olah aku ini hanyalah anak yang bisa belajar di akademi karena belas kasihan hokage. Kau tahu? Aku ingin berteriak lantang dan berucap, _"Kalian tahu? Aku bukanlah anak yang harus mengemis sambil merengek-rengek untuk bisa masuk di akademi! Aku bisa belajar di akademi karena kemampuanku sendiri tahu!"_

Mengapa yang lain mengetahui siapa keluarganya sedangkan aku tidak ? Aku tak tahu sama sekali. Tak sama sekali! Aku tak tahu siapa ayahku, ibuku, nenekku, kakekku. Bahkan di Konohagakure ini tak ada seorang pun yang ber-marga Uzumaki selain aku, sampai-sampai aku berpikir, _"Apa marga-ku ini cuma marga 'ngibul'?"_

Mengapa yang lain punya orang tua sedangkan aku tidak ? Aku sangat iri melihat mereka –teman-teman akademiku-. Mereka pulang diantar orang tua mereka. Mereka dibawakan bekal. Mereka dipuji. Mereka dipeluk. Sedangkan aku, siapa yang bisa kupeluk ? Hanya ayunan nganggur di depan akademi yang bisa kupeluk. Rasanya pun dingin, tak seperti mereka, pasti mereka merasakan kehangatan kasih sayang.

Saat aku tak lulus jadi genin, tak ada yang mendorongku untuk lebih semangat. Saat aku sakit, tak ada yang merawatku. Saat aku lapar, tak ada yang membuatkanku sarapan. Saat aku haus, tak ada yang membuatkanku minum, sampai-sampai aku harus meminum susu basi yang akibatnya membuat perutku melilit. Ughh ..

_Aku ingin diperhatikan._

Aku sangat ingin diperhatikan, sangat. Aku ingin diperhatikan seperti si Uchiha Pantat Ayam itu. Aku heran, apa sih yang menarik darinya? Lihat saja, aku akan lebih diperhatikan dari dia, dengan caraku sendiri tentunya.

Aku melakukan berbagai kenakalan 'kecil' supaya aku diperhatikan. Lihatlah patung hokage yang kini jauh lebih 'indah' karena seniku. Lihatlah Ebisu-sensei yang nosebleed karena ke'hebat'an Oiroke no Jutsu-ku. Lihatlah Iruka-sensei yang kini selalu memberiku 'hadiah kecil'. Aku selalu diperhatikan, kan?

Tapi ternyata, ini bukan perhatian yang kuinginkan. Aku ingin diperhatikan dengan kasih sayang. Bukan dengan banyaknya 'hadiah' yang diberikan Sandaime Hokage atau para sensei-ku. Tapi coba pikir, memangnya siapa yang mau peduli denganku? Sakura –gadis yang kusukai- saja geli melihatku.

_Karena kau aku dibenci._

Ya, karena si kyuubi bodoh, jelek –padahal aku saja tak tahu rupanya . Tapi hei, siapa yang peduli?-, menyebalkan, dan memuakkan inilah aku dibenci. Ayolah, walaupun si kyuubi ini jahat, tapi apa kejahatannya menurun pada aku -wadahnya-? Tidak, kan?

Siapa sih yang menyegel kyuubi jelek ini dalam tubuhku? Menyebalkan. Lihat saja kalau aku bertemu dengannya, kupastikan dia menyesal!

_Tak hanya aku._

Ternyata, tak hanya aku yang seorang monster. Gaara, Sabaku no Gaara tepatnya, juga sama denganku. Sayangnya, dia dingin sekali. Ia bahkan tak butuh teman, berbeda sekali denganku yang mencari teman sebanyak-banyaknya. Ia hidup sendiri, dari diri sendiri, dan untuk diri sendiri, yang lagi-lagi berbeda denganku. Tapi ingat Gaara, aku akan mengubahmu. Aku akan mengubahmu menjadi seseorang yang hangat, yang menghargai orang lain, juga menjadi orang yang ingin mendapatkan teman. Ingat janjiku itu!

_Aku punya keluarga, aku punya segalanya._

Yap, sekarang aku tak lagi sendiri. Ada Iruka-sensei, Sakura-chan, Teme –Sasuke maksudku-, Kakashi-sensei, Ero-senin, Konohamaru, Tsunade-baachan, dan banyak lagi. Aku bisa merasakannya. Aku bisa merasakan punya keluarga –meskipun mereka bukanlah keluargaku-. Aku bahagia sekarang.

Meskipun salah satunya -Sasuke- meninggalkanku, aku takkan bersedih lagi. Aku harus membawanya kembali apapun caranya! Lalu aku akan memperbanyak temanku, aku ingin punya keluarga di mana-mana. Dan satu lagi, aku ingin penduduk desa mengakuiku. Mengakui diriku yang bocah monster ini sebagai pahlawan, dan sebagai calon hokage.

_Kini .._

Banyak hal yang membuatku kaget, terharu, bahagia, semuanya. Kau tahu apa? Kini aku telah dianggap sebagai pahlawan desa, aku juga mendapat banyak teman dari berbagai daerah, aku telah membuat banyak orang berubah, dan .. dan .. dan aku tahu siapa orang tuaku, juga asal-usulku.

Bayangkan saja! Ternyata Yondaime Hokage yang selalu kubanggakan adalah Tou-san-ku. Kaa-san-ku adalah Uzumaki Kushina, seorang kunoichi cantik nan hebat –dan sedikit kejam, hehe- dari Uzugakure.

Oh iya, aku pernah berjanji, kan? Biar aku ulangi lagi apa janjiku itu : Membuat orang yang menyegel kyuubi di tubuhku menyesal. Dan kau tahu? Aku telah melakukannya, yeah! Orang itu ternyata Tou-san, dan saat aku tahu dia yang menyegel kyuubi dalam tubuhku, aku tidak tanggung-tanggung meninju perutnya, haha .. Tou-san sangat sayang padaku, karena itulah ia menyegel kyuubi dalam tubuhku, karena ingin aku dianggap sebagai pahlawan dan karena ingin aku bisa menjadi anak yang hebat. Kaa-san juga, bersama Tou-san ia mengorbankan nyawa untukku.

Oh Kami-sama, betapa bahagianya diriku, sungguh. Aku sungguh-sungguh bahagia. Terima kasih, terima kasih. Terima kasih karena Kau telah memberikan hidup yang berwarna untukku. Kau memberikan segalanya setelah aku berhasil melalui cobaan-Mu. Sekali lagi terima kasih telah memberikan keindahan di balik suramnya hidupku ..

_Notes :_

_Tuhan tak akan memberikan cobaan yang tak dapat dilalui makhluk-Nya. Dan apabila makhluk tersebut berhasil melaluinya, maka ia akan menemukan berkah dan sesuatu yang luar biasa._

**Owaa~ gaje-kah ?**

**Abal-kah ?**

**apapun pendapat kalian, tolong tetep di-review yaa ^^  
**


End file.
